Love Me Forever
by Preetz
Summary: Three months after Dark moon, Gong Xi is friends with Shang again. Lian is back to his old ways but the wheels of fate are still turning. She's cast in a drama with Lian, simultaneously in Shang's MV. With the hearts of both the guys secretly reaching out for her, will Gong Xi find love with one of them again? Based on the Drama. *Short Chap! Sorry.. More will come* :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey all. This is LianXGongxi / RenXKyoko. I went with the Taiwanese names because I so loved the show. 7 yrs later, I'm posting up a plot that I've thought when the show ended. I loved the show but the ending didn't fully appease me. Same goes with the anime. I tried reading the manga but it was too tedious with issues still in the making. Anyways, I love skip beat it's definitely one of the best manga/anime I've ever had on my list. The show, ohh I loved it. Siwon definitely became my Ren. Ivy, Donghae were just adorable as well. And ohh the manager, our dear Yashiro aka Mr. Du. I loved him tonnes.

I hope it's okay to post this here. Well, I read a fic long time ago in 2015 based on the drama which was kinda inspiration behind this fic of mine. So, yeah… here it begins. Maybe I'll add chapters in the future

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:**

Gong Xi - Kyoko Mogami

Dun He Lian - Ren Tsuraga

Bu Po Shang- Sho Fuwa

Jiang Nan Qin- Kanae Kotonami

Executive Shen Deyuan - Takenori Sawara

Du Jin- Yashiro Yukihito

Yang Yang- Shoko (Sho's manager)

Luo Li- Lori Takarada, the CEO of LME

 **SKip BEaT! ACT 2: Love ME Forever!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** three months after Dark moon, Gong Xi is friends with Shang again. Lian is back to his old ways but the wheels of fate are still turning. She's cast in a drama with Lian, simultaneously in Shang's MV. With the hearts of both the guys secretly reaching out for her, will Gong Xi find love with one of them again?!

 **Lian X Gong X** **i. One sided** **Shang X Gong Xi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

.

.

It's been three months since Dark Moon commenced. Gong Xi still works in the LME's Love Me Department, happy to be assisting the artists and staff despite managing her own projects. Dark Moon has given her enough fame. People recognize her. Some even started respecting her. Of course there are still those who choose to keep mocking the Love Me Dept. but she just doesn't care.

Her studies in the university are going good too. Everything suddenly seemed to be perfect to her. And another miraculous thing that happened in these past three months was becoming friends with Shang again. Yes. She's now friends with her once best friend who she had recently wanted to strangle to death. Things just happened. Shang apologized to her one day when they crossed paths in a studio terming her as an old friend. She had only agreed to forgive him for the sake of the prying eyes but now she's slowly warming up to the guy. The philosophy classes she's been attending at the University also seem to have taken a toll on her. She somehow found the concept of _**forgive, forget and move on**_ really appeasing. If someone truly regrets something and asks for your forgiveness, you should just grant him forgiveness. Well, she isn't someone to go by philosophies alone. She would make sure he would repent furthur before forgiving that rotten man.

That aside, it's been two months since she last saw Dun He Lian. Surprisingly, Mr. Lian was back to his cold ways, in a sense that he acted very formal with her and their conversations were clipped. Dark Moon had given an impression that she had gotten close to that man. But, alas. It's sad, at times lonely because she never got to see his cute, heartfelt smiles anymore. _Did she say cute?_

She pauses mentally cursing herself. _It's been a good while, no a great while since she found a guy's smile cute… It has always been Shang…. Shang.. Who broke her heart!_ She swore she wouldn't give that special spot to anyone else. Call it fear of heartbreak or anything, but she didn't want to have those special feelings again. But whenever she was with Mr. Lian, it seemed to be the opposite. She couldn't help smile at the sight of him. Just a glance from him made her heart flutter. A feeling of joy filled her heart every time she thought of him. Worst thing- she couldn't shake off these feelings. She thinks back to her imaginary kiss with him back in Taitung when she was on vacation. Just how strong her feelings were? To have propelled her to think like that?

With a shake of her head, she adjusts her jumpsuit's collar. Strange she no longer hated this gaudy pink uniform, nor did she carried the urge to rip Bu Po Shang's posters into bits. The last time she saw that man, she even chatted with him a bit. _All thanks to Mr. Lian…. But… she hasn't seen him in a long while now. She wanted to tell him that she's truly forgiven Shang.. That she's friends with that pig again… Mr. Lian would then smile… probably praise her like last time.._

 _ **Damn.**_ she groans _. Mr. Lian again! I swore… I'd never let my heart flutter for anyone else… falling in love, having these feelings would only mean doom…._

 _Wait… Falling in love isn't scary! It's something I've learnt in the Love Me Dept. I have forgiven shang, I found a purpose because I could love everything again…_

 _Damn… What am I thinking again…. Gong Xi… there's no way he would feel that way towards you… no way… damn… god damn..._

There again her thoughts, betraying herself.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day. Gong Xi is elated to learn both President Li and Dun He Lian are back in the LME. she breaks into a run as soon as she's summoned to a meeting in the president's office, ignoring Executive Shen who's shouting behind her back asking her not to run.

 _Mr. Lian is back…_

Soon she finds herself in the president's office… a parallel universe. Wait is she on Mars now?

 _And there's Mr. Lian!_ His eyes meet hers briefly. She bows and he gives a mere nod. The CEO is dressed in an odd outfit, like someone from outer space.

CEO Li- "In my absence.. I hope you've been doing good."

Luo Li greets the people close to him who gathered there. Marie rushes to hug Gong Xi Jie Jie.

Gong Xi returns the hug and looks on as the president addresses Lian.

CEO- "Lian, it's been a while."

Lian- "Yes, President."

CEO- "Gong Xi…"

Gong Xi- "I'm good, sir. My life…. Is finally back under control. And… we've missed you sir."

CEO - *chuckle* "I missed you too Gong Xi... Lian? What about you?

Lian- "I'm good too sir. I never let my life get out of control."

Lian gives the old man a thin smile, his words as stoic and emotionless as ever.

Gong Xi- "Sometimes I think being a little out of control is good."

CEO Li laughs at that.

CEO- "Yes, Gong Xi is right, Lian. you should loosen up boy."

The CEO smiles and then thinks to himself… _what happened? He seemed to be well last time? Did things get sour between him and Gong Xi again? Why?_

Executive Shen, Lian's Manager Mr. Du silently watch the exchange. Lian doesn't argue further. So CEO turns to Gong Xi again.

"I've heard you've forgiven that guy who hurt you… what's his name … ? uh…"

Gong Xi's jaw drops. News sure travel fast! Does this mean Mr. Lian knows it too? Then why doesn't he look happy? He should be happy she has forgiven him, right?

"Um,... yeah… I did. I know.. He has deeply wounded me but … I think… the best way to move on is to forgive… I somehow found that philosophy appealing… If I really want to forget those bad memories the best way would be to forgive, forget and move on…"

"Whoa! Those philosophy classes have done something to you Gong Xi.." Mr. Du comments.

"Yeah. I think everyone should just forget their past just focus on their present.. Like it's too bad if you are never allowing yourself to move on.. Keeping dark things in your heart and denying all the happiness you could get right now?"

CEO raises a brow at this. Then he chuckles patting the lady on her back.

"True Gong Xi… you may go now…."

He disperses everyone except Lian.

"I think you should forgive your past and move on too, Lian… I've said this before."

"It isn't easy…"

"Lian?"

"I've got work to do. Good day Mr. President. Dubushi!"

He flies out of the room thinking….. 'If only… if only it is easy to forget, forgive and move on…..'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

I dont think anyone might be interested in this. But yeah, thanks to whoever read this till here.

I'll see if I can update this! :)

7 years of skip beat extravagant challenge already?! I watched the show again… n thus thought to write something…

I'm eager to see if there is anyone out there to read my fic… I'd be happy if there are ppl like me who are obsessed with this manga/drama.

.

.

XX

.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey guys… thank you. For showing interest in my story. I hope you guys like this chap. Thank you everyone._

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:**

 _Gong Xi - Kyoko Mogami_

 _Dun He Lian - Ren Tsuraga_

 _Bu Po Shang- Sho Fuwa_

 _Jiang Nan Qin- Kanae Kotonami_

 _Executive Shen Deyuan - Takenori Sawara_

 _Du Jin- Yashiro Yukihito_

 _Yang Yang- Shoko (Sho's manager)_

 _Luo Li- Lori Takarada, the CEO of LME_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Showdown begins!**_

Mr. Du doesn't understand. _Why is Lian suppressing his feelings for her? Isn't he aware of them? That can't be. Then why?_

"I don't understand…"

Before he can stop himself, he has said it aloud. He's in the said actor's chambers in the LME; the actor himself sitting in his usual chair, playing with his toy train as he reads a script.

"Hmm?" Lian looks at his ever nosy manager.

"That was…" Du pauses thinking of right words, "you didn't even greet Gong Xi properly while she looked positively excited to see you!"

"Do I have to?" Lian shoots back nonchalantly, an easy smile on his lips. Du knows it's fake. Being with that inscrutable man often put him on edge but he had never been wrong, he just knew _him_ too well.

"Of course you have to! She's… she's your co-actress now!"

"Hmm."

Lian wordlessly returns back to reading his script which Du is sure, is an act to put an end to this conversation.

Just then there's a knock. _Speak of the Devil!_ Du smiles as Gong Xi welcomes herself inside.

"Hello, Mr. Du, " she greets the manager cheerily, "Mr. Lian."

She bows her head and then smiles, "long time no see. How are you both? I'm really sorry for unceremoniously barging inside like this but.. I just had to greet you two properly."

Lian nods, offers her a smile and then is focussing on his script again. Gong Xi's smile falters a bit but then she pulls it up.

Du Jin clears his throat.

"Hey, uh, Gong Xi… nice to see you. You see, Lian… Don't mind him, he's really busy reading the script so... "

Lian gives him a curious glance, then resumes reading.

 **Gong Xi-** "Oh! I see that. I'm sorry."

 **Mr. Du-** "No. come. Here, sit down. I'm free. You can talk to me."

Laughing, Du leads her to the sofa across the room. Gong Xi takes a seat out of courtesy.

 **Mr. Du-** "So, how's everything? Surely many new offers would have come your way these past two months, no?"

 **Gong Xi-** "Ohh… no, not too many. There were a few but the roles weren't that great. Our director sir handling our classes says, as an actor you must always pick up different roles-"

 _ **Voice-**_ _"That's when you've established yourself in the industry. Don't you think so?"_

Their heads jerk at the sudden interruption. Du watches, his jaw almost dropping as Lian continues to advise Gong Xi.

 **Lian-** "You're still growing up as a star. First thing you would need in the entertainment industry is recognition. Don't you know? Or did you forget it?"

Gong Xi shakes her head. It almost looked like he was chiding her but the fact that he was talking to her, even giving out advice was somehow touching. She smiles. She isn't it gonna deny it. She's happy.

 **Gong Xi-** "I didn't forget. I just… they were all negative characters, those of a shady woman… I just… I don't want people to be scared of me."

Lian gives her a pointed look and she drops her head unable to look him back in the eye.

 **Lian-** "Isn't it a good thing? If people are scared of you just because you did a negative role, it means you're an incredible actor. Cease this foolishness. I won't tell you again, Gong Xi- you must capture every offer that comes your way. Give it your best and that's how you rise to fame."

Gong Xi gets up to bow to him, "Yes. I'll keep that in mind. Dubushi! You were always so kind with your guidance and I let you down."

Lian shakes his head. He wants to say she didn't but then he realizes his manager is looking at him with one of his sly smiles. So he promptly closes his mouth and looks away, once again engrossed in the script in his hands.

Du Jin laughs internally. Okay, this guy still does care. He then turns to the lady beside him.

 **Mr. Du-** "What else Gong Xi? How're your classes…."

Lian sighs. He's been reading the same line over and over ever since that girl stepped in. He's tried hard not to focus too much on the friendly conversation going on between his companions but he couldn't. _And what's that oaf of a manager doing? Chatting with every other person entering his cabin!_

His train of thought breaks as he hears Du taking a certain someone's name-

 **Mr. Du-** "So, you're friends with that Bu Po Shang again, huh?"

Gong Xi's smile drops. _Why is everyone behind that issue?_ The air in the room suddenly feels tight but Du Jin is adamant, grinning from ear to ear. He can feel someone's glare on his back but has chosen to ignore it.

 **Gong Xi-** "Uh... I don't think that's a bad thing… he .. he seemed to have realized his mistake. He regrets it. I just.. Had to forgive him."

Gong Xi bites her lip. Damn, now this is awkward. She doesn't know herself if what she did was right. _And all these questions were making her nervous! And Mr. Lian! Why isn't he approving any of these outcomes?_

She laughs nervously. Du pats her back cheerily. Lian returns to his reading and the matter ends as she finally takes her leave.

 **Gong Xi-** _'I wish I know what he's thinking… why won't he guide me on this? This sure is personal but why isn't he saying things like- you shouldn't trust people so easily or something?' *sigh * 'Gong Xi… enough… now return to work!'_

And thus she heads to see executive Shen to find out if there are any new tasks for the Love Me. Department.

.

.

.

.

.

Bu Po Shang sits humbly on the hot seat offered to him. Glittering lights around him keep shifting shapes and colours until a spotlight is focussed on him and the host.

"So yeahhh….! Say welcome! Here's our superstar of the week, the amazing singer, songwriter- Bu Po Shang himself!"

The host announces causing the audience to break into cheers. She then claps signalling them to stop.

"So, as a fan myself. I'm super excited to have you here, Mr. Shang."

Shang bows his head from his spot once towards the host and then towards the audience as thank you gesture.

"And dear fans," the host continues, her voice rising with every syllable she utters, "are you excITED? Because… Bu Po Shang is gonna reveal some of his secrets…. SECRETS WHICH HE NEVER TOLD ANYONE BEFORE!"

Cheers fill the hall again. Shang smiles awkwardly then his face twists into a painful expression.

"Mr. Shang… if you would… what's this thing that you said you'd share with your fans?"

"I…" Shang trails off, "I just wanted to share something…. I just wanted everyone to know what truly brought me here. The Bu Po Shang you know- what he's made of…."

Everyone in the studio was silent. The cameramen exchange glances. The audience biting their nails, and countless watching TV's on the edge of their seats.

'What's he gonna reveal?' whispers one of the crew to another, 'his fans would be thrilled. Our ratings will go up. Pretty soon. Because this is a live show!'

'Yeah.'

"I wasn't here on my own. Someone lead me here. Her hard work, her dedication, she gave it all for my sake. She wanted me to become an idol. And she succeeded. I think now's finally the time the world knows… I had a wonderful friend like her. I still do, hopefully."

The audience gasps. Some of the ladies wailing out of sheer agony. _**Bu Po Shang has a female best friend whom he adores! I'm jealous!**_

Some of them flabbergasted, didn't he say earlier he made it hear on his own?

The chaos die down as the host finally regains her senses and claps asking everyone to calm down.

"Mr. Shang, could you explain some more?"

"I should have told this years ago. Perhaps shared this stage with her…"

"Who's she?"

Shang sighs, then he throws his head back, brushing his bangs. He then gives a small smile, "I think.. That should be enough for now. I can't go spilling beans without her permission-"

Shang smiles, a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Aww… looks like our singer here regrets that he's actually kept this from the world for so long…. It's adorable isn't it? I like men who learn their mistakes. And is that him defending his girl in the end? From the wrath of his fans? What a gentleman he is…!"

.

.

Shang sighs as the show ends. A few more questions about his upcoming album. And it all ended on a positive note. His manager, Yang Yang looks worried as she runs to greet him as he steps down from the stage.

"Do you think it was a good idea? Telling the world all about her? What if it does damage than good? That wasn't a good gamble."

"It wasn't a gamble." Shang corrects her, " those were my true feelings."

His manager looks taken aback, "Shang… you… you really do... so you want her back, huh?"

Shang lets out another sigh recalling what he said back in his interview and how the host had called him to be a gentleman and a great friend- _he wished, oh how he wished he was any of that!_

.

.

.

Gong Xi dropped the plate in her hands. It lay shattered on the floor of the kitchen. She has been at her Boss's place, paying them a visit as she had nothing to do at the academy. It was only by chance that she came across Shang's interview live on some channel.

She didn't know why she watched him talk… or why he would reveal all that… on a TV show no less…. Or how she should take it.

"Hey, Xiao Xi… earth to! Are you okay… I didn't know you liked this guy that much… I mean weren't you into that guy from your drama?"

Her boss's daughter teases her bringing her back to her surroundings. Gonxi doesn't answer. She just slumps into a nearby sofa, still in a daze.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lian frowns. He's just finished listening to that rotten person speak on the television.

 _He thinks- Just.. what was he thinking? And… why now.. What does he want from her?_

Du clears his throat and Lian realizes he's been staring at the screen even as the live show ended.

"Strange…" Du comments, "you didn't even ask me to change the channel. Looks like this shang isn't entirely bad person. So, Lian… Did you watch it? Or were you reading the script?"

Lian gets to his feet, the script still in his hand. "Do I have anything to do today?"

Du shakes his head, "no.. nothing."

"Then I'll go home and read this. Good day to you, Du."

"Hey! Lian!"

But Lian is gone, his long legs swiftly leading him out.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN!**

 **(Will proofread soon)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NEXT- Gong Xi's new task. Participating in a new audition going on at LME, for a lead role opposite…. MR. LIAN!? And WHY! Why is this scene super romantic… and she hated romance. She still does… but with Mr. Lian… well….

Later-

Gong Xi: Is Mr. Lian mad because I'm friends with Shang again?

Lian- ( Am I angry? Of course I am… is it because of him?)

Shang- ( Just wait Xi…. I'll have you back. The strength of my true feelings will melt your heart.)

Those were exact words Shang said in the drama… so yeah… the show should have went on with a few more epis… okay.. So the plot of this story is basically what I pictured would happen next in the show. As in a sequel. The story is just shaping up and there's really so much to come. So stick with me. Thank you! :D


End file.
